


MmMMMMMmmm NESS X LUCAS YAOI/LEMON!?!11!!

by Lemonono



Category: EarthBound, Mother 3, mother 2
Genre: Additional Tag, Enough Tags Now, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Smut, and it’s a joke, joke fanfic, okay, pk love, ships, stupid, the only fanfic I’ve finished, what the hell is this though, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonono/pseuds/Lemonono
Summary: Ness somehow reaches Lucas’s timeline because fuck not fucking him. Yep, that’s all the explanation we need.





	MmMMMMMmmm NESS X LUCAS YAOI/LEMON!?!11!!

     Ness was hungry for some PK Love. No, he was _starving_. And gay. He had been thinking about penetrating Lucas’s bum, or perhaps getting his cock sucked by him. He attempted to jack off in secret, but fuck it. Jacking off simply increased his desire more.

     On one morning, Ness could not resist it any longer. His wang throbbed for attention, his heart pulsated dramatically, and most of all, he needed to get out of this house as soon as possible. Thus, he sprang out of the bed and left the whole house without changing his clothes. He PK Teleported to Lucas’s timeline and went Sonic speed to Lucas’s house.

     Once he got to Lucas’s bedroom, he threw all of his clothes into a black hole, rendering them nowhere to be found. He laid on Lucas’s bed, striking a sexually magnetic pose complete with an obvious erection. He waited for his boy’s arrival with more anticipation than a squirrel about to gather some _nuts_ after finding them.

     In a matter of minutes, Lucas came in, still in pajamas since it was the morning and he had not yet modified his outfit. He froze upon seeing Ness’s naked body. He had to stare. He was already attractive with clothes on, but oh, mama, did the impact double when they were off!

     Before Lucas could question why Ness presented such an atmosphere before him, Ness boldly stated in a seductive manner, “Omelette you eat some special breakfast.”

     Because Lucas was clueless, he had no idea what Ness meant. Was he talking about his Daddy Long-stroke, or was he referring to actual food? He simply stood in place, baffled. Nonetheless, Ness smiled nefariously as he devised a plan to escalate the situation.

     Ness locked the door. Lucas conveniently sat down on the bed, and Ness pounced towards him like a tiger, toppling him. Now having gotten the hint, Lucas gave Ness a naughty look, practically ready for a good fucking.

     He casually discarded Lucas’s pants and tossed them into another black hole, exposing his little willy. He then slid Lucas’s shirt off and threw it into yet another black hole. At this point, Lucas was as nude as an ancient Greek statue. Wonderful. The boys were ready to dump their virginities at last.

     Hell, Ness just got right into accomplishing his goal and turned Lucas around. He positioned him to lay, but with his ass in the air. Ness pushed his anaconda directly into Lucas’s ass and slammed it repeatedly.

     “Go faster, daddy!” Lucas moaned. “Agh — harder!”

     Ness sped up more and more. Once he approached an inhuman speed, Lucas was basically screaming.

     “I’m going to cum!” Ness announced, panting.

     “Okay, go!” Ness busted the fattest nut in Lucas’s bum. He was tired and still panting now, so he figured he would take a break.

     Lucas suspiciously did not seem to be panting anymore fast. He effortlessly changed his position to sitting up, and interrupted by laughing, “I fooled you, Ness!” He continued cracking up.

     “What?” Ness questioned. “You thought I sucked?”

     Lucas simmered down, but he still was smiling. “Yeah, but whatever. Let me show you some _real_ dick.”

     “Oh, shit!”

     “That’s right.”

     “But I’m still tired”—Lucas’s bean stalk spontaneously planted itself in Ness and—“A-AGHHH~! FUCK~!”

     Ness could feel the force of Lucas’s deeply buried cock as it thrusted. At first, his tight anus was weirded out, but as Lucas reached Ness’s prostate, Ness’s moans were more and more compromised of pleasure.

     In a matter of time, Ness had some cum, uh, cumming, and he announced, “GAH~! I’M GONNA CU—“

     Before he could finish, both he and Lucas spilled melted ice cream on the bed.


End file.
